Trapped
by Hi Im Crazy
Summary: [DISCONTINUED] Harry, Hermione, Ron, and others find themselves stuck at Hogwarts over the summer. They become very bored and try to solve this problem. One thing they didn't expect was getting trapped in the past. DMHG HPLL GWCC RWBZ LEJP
1. chapter one

**Summary:** Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Luna, Neville, girl!Blaise, Draco, Pansy, Crabbe, and Goyle serve detention on the last day of school and Binns forgets to dismiss them! They eventually find Colin also locked in school and the 12 of them are utterly bored. Hermione gets a brilliant idea which turns out to be a BIG mistake. But getting stuck in 1977 can't be that bad, right?  
  
**Disclaimer:** Um, would I be writing on this site if I owned Harry Potter?  
  
**Chapter 1:** How It All Started  
  
-----  
  
"Hey! Hey, you! Harry!"  
  
Harry Potter spun around. His two friends, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley stopped in their tracks too.  
  
"Hi-ya, Harry!" Colin Creevey called as he rushed down the corridor towards Harry and his friends. He waved violently and snapped a picture with his infamous camera. Harry blinked a few times, though the spot from the flash still remained.  
  
"Sorry, Harry," Colin said, smiling apologetically. "I just needed one last picture of you before the end of the year. Too bad this is your last; Dumbledore said he might let me create a yearbook next year! Isn't that great?"  
  
"Yeah, Colin, congratulations," Harry replied politely. Colin beamed at him and ran his fingers through his short brown hair.  
  
"Sorry to cut this conversation short, you guys, but I have to go take some more pictures!" the younger Gryffindor said and he ran off before anyone could say good-bye to him.  
  
"That kid is weird," Ron said as he watched Colin hop merrily down the hall.  
  
"Well, that's rude," Hermione told him, crossing her arms. "Just because Colin actually does something with his time, unlike you, doesn't make him freakish."  
  
"I have a life, thank you very much," Ron huffed. "At least I do more than read. And anyway, I wasn't trying to be rude; it's just that his obsession with Harry is strange. He hasn't changed much since his first year."  
  
"Nah, I reckon he's changed a bit," Harry mused as they resumed their walk to the common room. "He doesn't just take many pictures of me anymore."  
  
"Oh yeah?" Ron retorted. "Who else does he stalk?"  
  
"I wouldn't say 'stalk'," Harry responded nonchalantly. "It's just that he does take pictures of people other than me, unlike his first year. Take... Ginny for an example. He takes loads of pictures of her," he added, smiling smugly. Ron frowned.  
  
"Are you implying that my sister has a boy that follows her around with a camera? Gee, Harry that doesn't sound like stalking at all," Ron said sarcastically.  
  
"Did you not hear Harry at all?" Hermione asked him as they turned a corner. "He said that Colin doesn't stalk Ginny. It's probably just a silly crush." That caused Ron to turn a little red.  
  
"C-Colin has a crush on G-Ginny?"  
  
"I said 'probably'," Hermione pointed out. "Or maybe he just got the hint from Harry that he didn't want Colin to-"  
  
"Stalk him?" Ron finished for her. Hermione shook her head.  
  
"I wasn't going to say that, Ron. Why don't you let me finish a sentence for once?"  
  
"Why should I when I know what you're going to say?"  
  
"Because first of all, it's rude. Second of all, you obviously don't know what I am going to say, because I was not going to say 'stalk him'."  
  
"Can you two please stop bickering?" Harry said, rubbing his temples. "It's annoying."  
  
Ron frowned again and Hermione made a soft "hmph" noise. They entered the common room to find themselves looking at the back of a blond-haired boy.  
  
"Malfoy?"  
  
The boy turned around and sure enough, Ron was correct: Draco Malfoy was standing in the Gryffindor common room with two girls at his side.  
  
"Just who I was looking for," Malfoy drawled. The brunette girl to his left giggled in a squeaky voice and the dark-skinned girl to his right just wrinkled her nose at the Gryffindors.  
  
"How'd you get in here?" Hermione asked, slight nervousness in her voice; she was the Head Girl, and things like this weren't supposed to happen.  
  
"What do you mean 'how'd you get in here'? I'm the Head Boy. I know the passwords to every house."  
  
"Yeah, only Head Boy because your dad paid Snape," Ron muttered, though it was purposely loud enough for Malfoy to hear.  
  
At that statement, Malfoy frowned. "Shut up, Weasley," he snapped back lamely. Ron snorted.  
  
"That was a good one, Malfoy," he chuckled sarcastically. Malfoy must've realized how bad the comeback was because he straightened up and removed his wand from his pocket.  
  
"Is that so, Weasley? Well, at least my family can pay for such things. I notice your father hasn't been given a raise," he said, pointing to Ron's too-short robes, "in... how many years has it been?"  
  
Ron turned red and extracted his wand as well, pointing it threateningly at Malfoy.  
  
"You know, Malfoy," Hermione said suddenly, cutting the tension between the two boys. "You aren't allowed to come into the different common rooms just to push people's buttons. That's abusing the privilege of being Head Boy. If you had actually read the handbook carefully, let alone read it at all, you'd realize that it says so in chap-"  
  
"What makes you think I care about those lousy rules, bucktooth?" Malfoy snarled.  
  
"Incase you haven't noticed, I don't have buckteeth anymore, and I haven't had them since our four-"  
  
"_Shut up_!"  
  
"No, Malfoy, you shut up," Harry said. Malfoy turned to face him. Harry's wand was out too.  
  
"Don't you tell my Drakie to shut up!" the brunette squealed. Harry, Ron, and Hermione instantly recognized her as Pansy Parkinson, the pug-faced, obnoxious Slytherin- also known as Malfoy's former girlfriend.  
  
"Quit it, Pansy... I can speak for myself," Malfoy muttered. Pansy looked offended.  
  
"I'm just trying to help you, honey. If you don't want me to stand up for you, you can just say so," she said shrugging.  
  
"Well, I don't want you to stand up for me."  
  
"Why not, Drakie?" Pansy whined.  
  
"Yeah, _Drakie_, why not?" the tall black girl asked, a faint smile on her face. Harry and Ron jumped at the sound of her voice; they had forgotten she was there.  
  
"That's my nickname for him, Blaise!" Pansy said. Malfoy and Blaise Zabini ignored her.  
  
"Because, Zabini, she's _Pansy_," Malfoy replied. Pansy gasped at this.  
  
"And what is that supposed to mean, exactly?"  
  
"Nothing, Pansy, just drop it."  
  
"We're still waiting for an answer, _Drakie_," Ron said.  
  
"Don't. Call. Me. That," Malfoy hissed.  
  
"Seriously, Malfoy, I think having Pansy stand up for you is a good idea," Harry said thoughtfully. "I mean... at least she has better insults than you. I doubt she uses the same one more than 10 times... in one day."  
  
"I swear, Potter, I'll hex you if you don't shut up," Malfoy sneered.  
  
"I'd like to see you try."  
  
"Oh would you? That can be arranged."  
  
"_Purple rawt_!" Ron shouted from next to Harry. The spell hit Blaise Zabini straight in the chest. Harry and Malfoy hadn't noticed that Ron and Blaise were having a stare down.  
  
A second later, Blaise cried out as purple warts started appearing on her dark complexion. Ron laughed and Malfoy glared at him.  
  
"You'll pay for that one, Weasel. _Blindium_!" A blue jet flew towards Ron and hit his head, though nothing happened.  
  
"Guess you said the spell wrong," Harry laughed. Malfoy just continued to smirk in Ron's direction.  
  
Just then, Ron gasped and he stared running in Harry's direction. Just as Harry thought Ron was going to hit him, he ran straight past Harry.  
  
"HARRY? HARRY! HARYY, WHERE ARE YOU?" Ron asked, waving his arms around. He walked into the wall and groaned. "HARRY?" He yelped in pain as he stubbed his toe on the table. He hopped backwards and crashed into Pansy, who was attempting to make her way up the girls' staircase.  
  
"HARRY? IS THAT YOU?" Ron shouted into Pansy's ear as he poked her. She slapped him across the face.  
  
"Keep your filthy hands off of me, Weasley!" she shrieked.  
  
"I'm over here, Ron!" Harry yelled.  
  
"HARRY! I THINK I'M BLIND!"  
  
The raven-haired boy turned to Malfoy. "You made him blind? Now you're going to pay!"  
  
"Uh huh, yeah, sure," Malfoy responded in a bored tone.  
  
"I am sure," Harry said, raising his wand. Malfoy did the same.  
  
"_Harzium green_!" the two rivals shouted at the same time. The spells hit them, causing them to stagger back a few steps. Just then, their hair started to grow rapidly.  
  
"What did you do, Scarface?"  
  
"I should be asking you the same thing!"  
  
There was a loud **POP** and then an explosion. They heard footsteps, but couldn't see because of the heavy smoke.  
  
"MY HAIR!" Malfoy shouted, taking a bunch of his now-bright-green hair in his fist. His eyes snapped up to Harry. "You did this, Potter!"  
  
"Well no duh," Harry retorted absentmindedly; he was preoccupied too, just realizing that his jet-black hair had also gone neon.  
  
"You two!"  
  
Harry and Malfoy turned and found themselves face-to-face with Professor McGonagall. Hermione was at her side.  
  
"What is this?" she demanded.  
  
"Well, Malfoy thought he'd pay us Gryffindors a little visit," Harry explained, glaring at Malfoy.  
  
"Highly unlikely that this turned out to be a little visit," McGonagall said.  
  
"Thanks for stating the obvious," Malfoy muttered.  
  
"What was that, Mister Malfoy?"  
  
"Nothing, Professor."  
  
"Now tell me, Draco," McGonagall said, "if you came for a 'little visit', then why did Miss Granger come to my office, informing me that you were threatening Mister Weasley and Mister Potter?"  
  
"Well, she was lying," Malfoy sneered, shooting a nasty look at Hermione. She merely rolled her eyes.  
  
"I doubt it, Mister Malfoy," McGonagall said, tapping her foot impatiently. "So, now you are guilty of three crimes. Abusing you privileges as Head Boy, hexing another student, and now lying to a professor. And I see Miss Zabini and Miss Parkinson were in on this too?"  
  
"Yes, they were," Hermione said, nodding.  
  
"Sorry!" Ron said as he walked into Professor McGonagall. "Hey... who is this?" he asked, poking her.  
  
"This is Professor McGonagall," McGonagall said, her mouth becoming a straight line. "Also known as... 'the evil old hag,' hmm?"  
  
Ron turned red and Hermione shook her head. "I just didn't like the amount of homework you assigned," Ron replied sheepishly.  
  
"I see, Mister Weasley. And evidently, you don't see?"  
  
Ron shook his head violently. "No. Malfoy hexed me!"  
  
"Yeah, Malfoy hexed me too!" Harry added on.  
  
"You did also, Potter," Malfoy said defensively.  
  
"Well, then, I guess you all deserve a detention, am I not right?" McGonagall said, raising her eyebrow. "How about... right after the end of the year feast?"  
  
"What?" Malfoy asked. "That's the last day of school! What are we going to do there? And what about my hair?"  
  
"I do not know what you will be doing during the detention I am sorry to say. And about your hair..." McGonagall flicked her wand and everything went back to normal; the remaining smoke disappeared, Blaise's warts disappeared, and Harry and Malfoy's hair went back to normal.  
  
"Hey, I can see again!" Ron exclaimed, waving his hand in front of his face.  
  
"All right," McGonagall sighed. "I'll see you five- Potter, Weasley, Malfoy, Zabini, and Parkinson- on Friday." She walked to the portrait whole and turned around. "I suggest you Slytherins follow me before you land yourselves in any more trouble," she pointed out. So Malfoy, Pansy, and Blaise stalked out of the Gryffindor common room sending nasty looks at the three Gryffindor best friends.  
  
----- All right, hopefully that was better than the original first chapter. It was 294 more words. Alrightie, please tell me what you think. I'll revise the next four chapters sometime this or next week. Thanks!  
  
[revised 5/13/04]


	2. chapter two

**Summary:** Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Luna, Neville, girl!Blaise, Draco, Pansy, Crabbe, and Goyle serve detention on the last day of school and Binns forgets to dismiss them! They eventually find Colin also locked in school and the 12 of them are utterly bored. Hermione gets a brilliant idea which turns out to be a BIG mistake. But getting stuck in 1977 can't be that bad, right?  
  
**Disclaimer:** You're kidding, right? HA!  
  
**Chapter 2:** The Wand  
  
-----  
  
The next day found the trio in a horrible Potions class.  
  
"Granger, watch where you're putting that knife down. You're about to cut my hand off," Malfoy drawled. Hermione looked up and realized that she was about to place the sharp knife on Malfoy's hand. _Not like that'll be a bad thing_, she thought to herself.  
  
"Well, maybe if you were actually doing something, you're hand wouldn't be in danger of being removed," she snapped back.  
  
"Right," Malfoy said, not moving.  
  
"OUCH!"  
  
Hermione looked around and saw Ron hopping up and down. Pansy looked particularly gleeful as she picked up a book off of the floor. "Sorry, Weasley," she said in an all-too-sweet voice. "I didn't mean to drop that heavy book on your foot."  
  
"Bulls-"  
  
"Ron!" Hermione gasped.  
  
"What?" Ron growled. All of a sudden, his eyes widened. "Hermione, look, your potion!"  
  
"My potion? What about my-" Hermione started before there was a loud explosion. A puff of smoke ensued the bang and Hermione could hear things shattering from the other side of the room where bottles were kept.  
  
"MALFOY!" she roared. Malfoy looked up at her with soot all over his face.  
  
"Don't blame me, Granger, this is your fault! You told me to do something!"  
  
"Well," Hermione said in a frustrated tone, "I didn't say to mess the potion up!"  
  
"Miss Granger," came a cold voice from behind Hermione. She turned around and found Professor Snape, the Potions Master, staring at her.  
  
"What is it, Snape?" Hermione said impatiently. She realized what she said and clasped her hand over her mouth. She could practically hear Malfoy smirking.  
  
"Talking back to me, Granger?" Snape said. "Detention with your friends over there," he sneered, jerking a thumb in Ron and Harry's direction. "And clean up this mess you've caused."  
  
"But Malfoy-"  
  
"You heard the professor," Malfoy drawled. "Clean up the mess." Hermione raised her hand to slap him, but remembering that Snape was right behind her, decided against it. She walked up to the front of the room, snatched a rag off of the desk and started to wipe the table.  
  
"Professor Snape?" Crabbe called from the other side of the room. Snape sent Hermione one last glare (which she returned) and strode across the room to the large boy and his partner, Goyle. "What is it, boys?" Snape asked once he reached their table.  
  
"We messed up," Goyle said dully. Snape made sure no one was watching and flicked his wand. Crabbe and Goyle's potion turned a deep forest-green color instead of the light blue it was.  
  
"There, it's fine," Snape muttered. Just then, Malfoy screamed. Snape hurried over to Hermione and his table, not noticing his wand dropping into Goyle's bag. "You stupid girl!" he roared at the bushy-haired girl as Malfoy coughed up hairballs. "20 potions off of Gryffindor! Cast the counter-curse on him _now_!"

Hermione muttered something and went back to her clening, rubbing the same spot over and over again, her jaw set. Malfoy caughed up the last hairball, made a gagging noise, and yelled, "What the hell was that for, Granger?"

Hermione mumbled something incoherent as she scrubbed the table. Just then, the bell rang through the dungeon and chairs could be heard scrapping the stone floor.

"Class dissmissed," Snape spat. "But, you, girl," he added as Hermione started to pack her things, "and finishing your job." Hermione seethed, but obeyed.   
  
-----  
  
Ginny Weasley, Luna Lovegood, and Neville Longbottom sat in the school library later that day. Neville was testing Ginny on her History of Magic notes while Luna was reading a book on the other end of the table.

"Ginny, when was Freddy the Freak born?" Neville asked as he skimmed through her messy notes.

Ginny scratched her head. "Uh... 1800?" she suggested. Neville shook his head and sighed.

"Wrong. 1801," he said. Before he could ask a different question, Ginny grabbed the notes out of his hands, nearly ripping them. "Are you sure?" she asked suspiciously, flipping the pages. When she found the date, she let out an "Oh," and handing the parchment back to the older boy, added, "Well, I was almost right."

"Yeah, well, Binns won't take that excuse," Neville pointed out. "And you need to learn this all within-" he glanced at his watch "-an hour."

"I can't believe he forgot to give us the final last week," Ginny admitted, chuckling. Neville let out a little laugh.

"Anyway, when did-"

"Hey, Luna," Ginny said suddenly, "what's that?" She pointed to the unfamiliar wand behind Luna's right ear.

The blonde girl looked up. "You mean this?" she asked, pointing to the dark wand. Ginny nodded. "It's a wand."

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Well, I knew_ that_," she said. "Who's is it? It's obviously isn't yours, as you're twirling yours in your hand," she added, eyeing the stick in Luna's left hand that was admitting little pink sparks.

"Oh. Well... I'm actually not sure who's it is," Luna admitted. "You see, earlier, I ran into Vincent and Gregory-"

"Vincent and Gregory?" Neville inturrupted.

"Yes," Luna said, nonchalantly. "Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle. They'e seventh year Slytherins. Both are quite strange, actually," she added on thoughtfully.

"I didn't know they had first names," Ginny muttered to Neville, who snorted.

"Yes, well, anyway," Luna continued, "I ran into them on the way to class and they were arguing over something. I said hello to them-" Neville and Ginny glanced at each other with amused looks on their faces "-and they just... handed this to me," she explained, removing the long wand from its spot behind her ear. "It was very bizarre, but I figured I'd take it from them anyway. They were very polite about it."

"I wonder who it belongs to," Neville muttered absentmindedly before focusing his attention on Ginny's notes once again.

-----

"Where is that bloody wand?" Snape yelled to no one as he threw apart his office as he searched for his wand. He cursed to himself.  
  
"I had it during potions this morning..." he muttered. "Oh no..." He remembered everything. Hermione and Draco fighting. Crabbe and Goyle's messed-up potion. Fixing their potion. _Dropping his wand into Goyle's bag. _"Dammit," he cursed as he stomped out of his office.

Snape searched all over the castle for Goyle. He checked every class room, the hospital wing, the dungeons, and lastly, the Great Hall, but never found him. Stomping out of the castle, he scanned the grounds for the boy and his friends, and noticed his bulky fame near a tree not far from the castle.

"... So, then, I go up to Potter and tell him that he'd better go comfort his good-for-nothing Muggle-born girlfriend. You should've seen the look on his ugly face," Draco was telling Crabbe and Goyle, "it was priceless!" When Crabbe and Goyle didn't responed, he added, "Well, laugh!"

Crabbe and Goyle chuckled obediently, but it sounded more like an on-coming thunderstorm. The three boys noticed Snape and Draco said respectfully, "Hello, professor."

Snape ignored him and turned to his goons. "Where's my wand?" he asked.

Crabbe and Goyle cast each other nervous looks. "What wand?" Goyle finally asked.

"Don't you play stupid with me, boy," Snape hissed. "You know perfectly well what wand!" He looked back and forth to each boy. Draco was watching with interest.

"Oh, you mean _your_ wand?" Crabbe asked stupidly. "Uh, Goyle lost it." Goyle hit him hand in the arm.

"What do you mean, 'lost it'?" Snape asked coolly, his cold eyes narrowing dangerously.

"You know, like when you can't find something-"

"I know the definition of it, idiot boy!" he spat at Goyle impatiently. "What I meant was, _how the hell did you_ lose _it_?"

"Wait, we didn't lose it," Goyle said quickly. He turned to Crabbe. "Didn't we give it to that girl before?"

"What girl?" Snape and Draco asked simultaniously.

"That girl..." Goyle said, not turning to them, "the weird one. I forgot her name... Loony, or something...?"

"Lovegood?" Draco asked disbelievingly. "Why the hell did you give it Lovegood?"

Before Goyle could explain, Snape was stomping away. He stopped halfway to the school and shouted over his shoulder, "And Friday detention for you two."

-----

"Where... is... Lovegood?" Snape mumbled as he ran through the corridors a few minutes later. He stopped in front of the library and opened the doors. "Lovegood? Are you in here?" he called, earning him a deathly stare from Madam Pince, which his disregarded.

A moment later, he saw someone walking down the long aisle in front of him. Praying that it was Luna, he started foward, metting the girl about halfway.

"Lovegood, where is my wand?" he asked the Ravenclaw when he reached her. She looked at him like he had twleve heads and then smiled.

"Oh, you mean this..."

She removed the wand from behind her ear and handed it to the Potions Master. He inspected it to make sure it was his and she wasn't just pulling his leg.

"Yes," he said after a moment. "Yes, it's my wand." He looked down at her. "Why do you have it, Lovegood?" he asked, even though he knew the answer already.

"Vincent and Gregory gave it to me," she explained. Just then, he noticed that she wasn't the only one in front of him. Ginny and Neville had joined her.

"Yes, well, you'll be serving detention on Friday for taking my wand, Lovegood," he sneered. He looked at Ginny and Neville. "And you two will be joining her," he added out of pure vexation.

"But what did we do?" Ginny protested. He didn't answer her; he merly turned on his heels and stormed out of the room, earning himself another cold glare from the librarian, this time joined by the three students.

----- I'm revising this for a second time because I didn't like the revised version I posted on May 15th. I notice I keep switching from calling Draco Malfoy "Draco" to calling him "Malfoy".

[revised 5/15/04]

[revised again 6/26/04]


	3. chapter three

**Summary:** Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Luna, Neville, girl!Blaise, Draco, Pansy, Crabbe, and Goyle serve detention on the last day of school and Binns forgets to dismiss them! They eventually find Colin also locked in school and the 12 of them are utterly bored. Hermione gets a brilliant idea which turns out to be a BIG mistake. But getting stuck in 1977 can't be that bad, right?  
  
**Disclaimer:** I own NOTHING! All I own is my sneakers (well, that's exaggerating but whatever... it's close enough).  
  
**Chapter 3:** Bored to Tears  
  
-----  
  
"...And I expect all of you had a great year. Congratulations to Hufflepuff again for winning the House Cup," Dumbledore concluded his speech and dismissed everyone to their dormitories to pack.  
  
"Dammit!" Ron muttered as he, Hermione, and Harry walked upstairs. "Detention in a half hour."  
  
"I don't understand what we are going to do! I mean it's that last bloody day!" Harry exclaimed.  
  
Hermione shook her head and stared at the floor. "I can't believe I have detention...," she mumbled.  
  
Ron sighed, not paying attention to Hermione's moaning. "I know... Professor McGonagall has gone loony, really."  
  
"I can't believe I have detention..."  
  
"I know... well, at least it'll only be an hour long... I guess it won't be that bad," Harry shrugged.  
  
"I can't believe I have detention-"  
  
"HERMIONE! Be quiet!" Ron finally shouted. Hermione jumped in surprise, not even noticing that she was whining. "You've gotten detention before, I don't see what the big deal is!"  
  
"The big deal is, Ronald, I am Head Girl! I shouldn't be receiving detention," she shot at him.   
  
"You're only Head Girl for about another hour and a half! Clam down, I'm sure you're not going to be setting any examples in that time period!" Ron yelled back thickly.  
  
They finally entered the Gryffindor common room. They took about 5 minutes to pack with their wands and they hurried down into the common room to meet each other.  
  
"Are you guys ready for detention?" Ginny asked the trio. Ron looked taken aback.  
  
"You have detention, Gin?" he asked her with a puzzled tone. She nodded and blushed a bit. She quickly grabbed her bags and hauled them out of the common room, Hermione, Harry, and Ron following suit. They made their way to McGonagall's office and put their things in the back.  
  
"Go glad for you to arrive," McGonagall said briskly. Standing next to her was Draco and his cronies, Pansy, Blaise, Neville and Luna. "Take a seat," she said to all of them as she pointed to the desks. Everyone looked dumbfounded, but followed her orders.  
  
"Now, Professor Binns will be watching you, being as I have last minutes things to attend to," she explained quickly. "He will dismiss you in an hour. You are to take your things and hurry down to the Hogwarts Express. Any questions?" Ron raised his hand. "Yes, Mister Weasley?"  
  
"Erm... what are we going to be doing?" he asked hesitantly. She sighed.  
  
"Nothing. There is nothing for you to do, this being the last day of school," and she turned on her heel and walked out of the classroom.  
  
"This is just like detention in muggle school," Harry told Ron.  
  
A minute later, Binns floated in and took a seat at the front of the room.  
  
"I expect you all to be on your best behavior. Just sit quietly," he instructed them. And everything was silent.  
  
"And how many times have you read that book, Granger?" Malfoy asked 20 minutes into the oh-so-boring detention. Hermione jumped a bit and looked at Binns - who was sleeping - before she turned around to Draco.  
  
"Three times," she told him in a nasty voice. She turned back to her 'Hogwarts: A History' but continued to speak. "Why do you care? Don't you have anything better to do than to watch me read?"  
  
Draco took his feet off of the table and sneered at her. "Does it look like I have anything better to do?"  
  
Hermione looked around. Goyle, Crabbe, and Neville were sleeping, Goyle and Crabbe snoring remarkably loud. Harry and Ron were having a quill fight and Blaise was painting her fingernails and toenails. Pansy was staring at a picture of her and Draco kissing in their 6th year... before she was too annoying for his liking. Lastly, Luna was, as usual, reading The Quibbler - a special issue on dancing wands found in pyramids in Egypt - and Ginny was playing with her hair as she inspected the cover of Luna's magazine.   
  
But Hermione didn't tell Draco that she agreed with him... she just turned back around with a small "Hmph" and continued reading.  
  
About 10 minutes later, Hermione closed her book and looked around yet again. Draco was fast asleep, Luna was still reading and Ginny was tapping the desk impatiently. The three sleeping boys remained sleeping while Blaise inspected her just painted nails. Harry and Ron were resting their heads on the desk and Pansy was watching Draco sleep. But as Hermione turned back around, she felt her eyelids become heavier. She felt her forehead hit the edge of the table and drifted off into a light sleep...  
  
"What time is it?" Harry asked when he woke with a start. He wiped a bit of drool off of his face and looked around.   
  
"It's 10 minutes past 8, Scarhead," Blaise said sarcastically as she stopped admiring her nails.   
  
"Oh," Harry breathed. He put his head back down and closed his eyes. Then a thought popped into his head. "10 past 8? Wasn't Binns supposed to dismiss us at 8?"   
  
He jumped up, knocking down his chair, which woke Draco instantly.   
  
"Shut it, Potty," he mumbled as he rubbed his eyes. He blinked a few times as Harry rushed up to the front of the room.   
  
"Professor? Professor!" Harry was shouting as he searched under the desk and behind the movable blackboard.   
  
"What's going on?" Ron asked groggily as he woke up.   
  
"Binns! He's gone!" Harry panted.   
  
"Potter, do shut up," Draco told Harry as he stretched his arms.   
  
Hermione slid further and further down her chair as she slept. Her back was on the seat of the chair while her head was still popped up on the back of it. It was a rather uncomfortable position. Draco walked over and pulled the chair from under her with caused her to wake.   
  
"What's your bloody problem, ferret?" Hermione screamed at the sniggering Slytherin. She rubbed the back of her head, which had hit the floor pretty hard.   
  
"Where'd Binns go?" Ginny inquired.   
  
Luna looked up from her magazine. "I assume he just... drifted off..."   
  
Pansy hated to admit it – and wouldn't anyway – but Luna was probably right.   
  
Luna continued. "So I guess we're... trapped in Hogwarts."  
  
----- REVIEW


	4. chapter four

**Summary:** Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Luna, Neville, girl!Blaise, Draco, Pansy, Crabbe, and Goyle serve detention on the last day of school and Binns forgets to dismiss them! They eventually find Colin also locked in school and the 12 of them are utterly bored. Hermione gets a brilliant idea which turns out to be a BIG mistake. But getting stuck in 1977 can't be that bad, right? Hermione/Draco, Ron/girl!Blaise, Harry/Luna, Colin/Ginny, Lily/James  
  
**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter is mine. Draco Malfoy is mine. Ron Weasley is mine. Ginny Weasley is mine. Hermione Granger is mine. Neville Longbottom is mine. Crabbe and Goyle are mine. Luna Lovegood is mine. Blaise Zabini is mine. Pansy Parkinson is mine. They're all mine, mine, mine! JUST KIDDING.  
  
**Chapter 4:** Topple Draco Time  
  
-----  
  
"T-t-trapped?" Ginny asked weakly as she got up from the floor she had fallen on in surprise.  
  
Hermione's jaw hit dirt. Harry tripped as he was walking back to his desk, Ron right under him. Draco, who had gone back to his seat after making Hermione fall, fell backwards onto the floor too. Neville let out a small shriek and Blasie had a confused look on her face. Crabbe and Goyle were still sleeping. But Pansy was about to explode with joy.  
  
"Oh, 2 more months with DRAKIE!" she squealed. She rushed over to him and gave him a big hug, finishing it with a kiss on the lips. Draco's pale skin turned a light shade of green.  
  
Hermione had re-collected herself and spoke up. "Trapped? I highly doubt it," she snorted.  
  
"Stuff it, Mudblood," Blaise drawled. Hermione glared daggers at her.  
  
"I'm going to go find out if it's true," Harry said as he straightened himself up. "Anyone care to join me?"  
  
Ron immediately volunteered.  
  
"Distract them," Harry mouthed to Hermione. She quickly knew what he was doing.  
  
"Erm, I still sleep with a teddy bear," Hermione quickly yelled from the front of the room. This caused everyone except Ron and Harry to turn to her.  
  
Draco smirked. "Tell us a few more of your secrets, Granger," he sneered as he folded his arm across his chest and sat down in the chair nearest him. Hermione glanced to the back to the room as she watched Ron and Harry struggle with Harry's suitcase, looking for his Marauder's map. She hesitated.  
  
"Uh... ok, I got a A- on my Transfiguration essay at the beginning of the year."  
  
"Ooh! Bookworm Granger got an A MINUS! That's great blackmail material," Pansy screeched.  
  
10 minutes later, Hermione was slightly embarrassed. Draco had secretly preformed the truth spell on her. Whenever she tried to make a fake secret, pink gook would come out of her ears.  
  
But Harry and Ron had escaped down the hall.  
  
"I solemnly swear I am up to no good," Harry whispered. The blank sheet of parchment turned into a detailed map of the school and he and Ron scanned it. There were no moving (or still) black dots in sight, apart for those in McGonagall's classroom.  
  
"Damn!" Ron breathed. "We really are stuck!" They sighed.  
  
"Mischief managed," Harry whispered and they entered the room.  
  
"...err, do you REALLY want to know that, Blaise?" Hermione asked, her face beet red. The black girl sitting on the front desk nodded.  
  
"Erm, I think that's enough questions for today!" Ron yelled quickly when he saw Hermione gulp.  
  
"We're stuck," Harry sighed.  
  
"How do you know?" Blaise asked him with no expression on her face.  
  
"Uh, a spell I learned."  
  
"Can you teach me?" Neville asked. Harry glared at him. "Uh, never mind..."  
  
Blaise stood up and walked towards Harry. "No, I really want to learn this charm you used, Potter."  
  
"Um..." Harry faltered. "It's... uh, Junia Dientes."  
  
Blaise raised an eyebrow. "Really? Isn't that the charm that turns someone's teeth white? Oh, wait, you wouldn't know... I mean, look at your teeth..."  
  
Draco snorted and Pansy crackled. Harry turned a deep shade of red.  
  
"Stupid Gryffindor..." Blaise muttered to herself as she walked back to the front of the room to her seat.  
  
"Where's Luna?" Ginny finally asked. Neville looked around.  
  
"Dunno."  
  
Ginny hopped out of her seat and walked out of the room. "Luna?"  
  
And soon the search for Luna was on. Harry and Ron had taken the first three floors while Ginny, Hermione, and Neville were searching the top four.  
  
"So, as I was saying before I was interrupted... we need to do something to the Gryffindors while we're here," Draco concluded to Blaise, giving Pansy and nasty look.  
  
Blaise nodded. "I totally agree-"  
  
"Ahh!" Draco yelled as someone crashed into his thin figure. Luna stopped running and watched Draco fall to the floor.  
  
"Sorry!" she squeaked and she ran past him. Draco stood back up, muttering to himself when someone else banged into him, throwing him back onto the floor.  
  
"Watch where you're going, Weasley," Draco hissed from the ground. Ron sneered at him and then continued running after Luna.  
  
Draco made his way to his feet again, but it wasn't before long that another person ran into him.  
  
"ARGH!" Draco bellowed as he hit the floor a third time. Harry didn't even bother stopping. He continued to run after Ron and Luna.  
  
"POTTY!" Draco yelled after Harry's disappearing figure as he stood up. It wasn't before long that he was on the floor again.  
  
"What was that for, Pansy?" he roared. He was sprawled on the ground but didn't bother moving. Blaise laughed openly at him.  
  
Pansy shrugged. "It looked like fun! LOVE YOU!" And her and Blaise walked away from the scene of the crime.  
  
----- Short, I know. Sorry. Hermione/Draco action might not happen for a few chapters. Love takes time, okay? REVIEW


	5. chapter five

**Summary:** Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Luna, Neville, girl!Blaise, Draco, Pansy, Crabbe, and Goyle serve detention on the last day of school and Binns forgets to dismiss them! They eventually find Colin also locked in school and the 12 of them are utterly bored. Hermione gets a brilliant idea which turns out to be a BIG mistake. But getting stuck in 1977 can't be that bad, right? Hermione/Draco, Ron/girl!Blaise, Harry/Luna, Colin/Ginny, Lily/James  
  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own this so don't sue me.  
  
**Chapter 5:** Another Person Thrown Into The Mix  
  
-----  
  
"So... hungry..." Ron moaned, rubbing his growling stomach. He buried his face in his hands. Ginny, who was sitting next to him on the couch of the common room, let her toes cling to the edge of the couch. She rested her head on her knees and watched Hermione pace the room. Harry suck lower in his chair.  
  
"So go to the kitchens!" Hermione snapped irritably at the redheaded boy. Ron scowled at her.

"What's up with you?"

"What do you mean 'what's up with you'? You know what's up. We're stuck in this bloody school for two months, _that's_ what's up!"

Ron crossed his arms. "Well, you don't have to take it out on me!"

"Will you two_ please_ stop arguing?" Ginny asked them in a small voice. The two friends sighed and Hermione went back to pacing without another word. Ron grabbed Harry and Ginny by the wrists and pulled them out of the portrait hole.

"We're going to the kitchens," he grumbled.  
  
"How do you know if there's food?" Ginny asked as the three of them walked down the corridor.  
  
"Maybe there won't be," Harry shrugged. "But at least walking down there'll give us something to do instead of pacing the common room like Hermione..." He let out a breath and ran his fingers through his hair.  
  
They continued walking in silence with the occasional "I'm hungry" from Ron. They entered the kitchens and were surprised to find all of the house elves that worked in the school taking happily amongst themselves. One of them turned around and gasped. He rushed over to Harry and pulled him into a tight hug. "What is Harry Potter doing here? It is the summer time... Harry Potter should be going home!"  
  
Harry sighed. "We kind of got stuck in here, Dobby."  
  
"Dobby says hello to Harry Potter's friends too!" Dobby said merrily. Harry smiled.  
  
"Erm, Dobby, do you know a way to get out of the school?"  
  
Dobby frowned and shook his head. "There is no way... Professor Dumbledore puts a spell on it all summer... only he can de-activate it..."  
  
"What does the spell do?"  
  
"It forbids anyone from coming onto the Hogwarts grounds and forbids anyone from leaving them... that is why us house elves are here... we live here all year." Dobby nodded at they other house elves.  
  
"I ga um ood," Ron said from behind Harry with a piece of cake in his mouth. He had levitated a basket and there were many sweets and drinks in it.  
  
"What?" Ginny asked with disgust. Ron swallowed.  
  
"I said 'I got some food,'" Ron explained. Ginny rolled her eyes.  
  
"All right, Dobby, we're going to leave now," Harry said, turning back to the house elf. "Thanks for your help."

"Dobby is very welcome! Harry Potter must come back to visit while he is at Hogwarts!"

"I will," Harry assured him.  
  
-----  
  
"So they're prisoners!" Hermione yelled after Harry explained about the spell. "The house elves are trapped here all year, they are prisoners!"  
  
"Hermione, that's not the point!" Harry sighed exasperatedly. He plopped down on the couch and Ron shook his head. "The point is we're stuck here until someone figures out what's happened to us and tells Dumbledore!"  
  
Hermione groaned and fell onto the couch beside her best friend. "I wonder how long it'll take."  
  
"I have an idea!" Ron yelled suddenly. "We could tell one of the portraits in Dumbledore's office, you know, tell them we're stuck here-"  
  
"And how do you propose we get into Dumbledore's office?" Hermione asked. "We don't know the password."  
  
Ron looked at the ground and scratched the back of his head. "Oh yeah..."  
  
"Where's Luna anyway?" Ginny asked. Harry shrugged as he played with the hem of his oxford shirt.  
  
"We lost her on the search. What about Neville?"  
  
Ginny stared at the fireplace as though she was thinking and then shook her head. "No idea... I'm gonna go find them."  
  
"I'll come too," Hermione sighed.  
  
So they left the boys to their food and Butterbeers and headed out of the common room. They walked slowly, not keen on running out of energy too fast. They eventually found someone in the library, but it wasn't who they were looking for.  
  
"Hmm. Granger and the female Weasley. What are you doing here without your boyfriends to stand up for you?" Malfoy drawled in a voice that was less threatening than usual. He was sitting alone at table. His head was resting on one of his hands while the other arm was lying next to it. He looked utterly bored.

Hermione crossed her arms and tapped her foot impatiently. "We can stand up for ourselves, thank you very much."

"And anyway, Malfoy," Ginny chimed in, "we should be asking the same."

Malfoy's chair slid back as he stood up. He walked around the desk so he was standing in front of the two Gryffindor girls. He leaned against the table and loosely copied Hermione's position; he crossed his arms and tapped his foot also. "First of all, Crabbe and Goyle are _not_ my boyfriends," he replied coolly. "And second of all, I can stand up for myself as well. Not to mention, I find those two rather annoying," he added as an afterthought.

"Well, that's not good," Hermione stated. "Because those are the only people that can stand being around you. You'd better get used to them."

"Shut it, Granger."

The two enemies glared at each other, Ginny stood and watched in an awkward manner. She continually shifted her weight and scratched her weedy calf with her shoe. "Uh, I'm going to go find Luna and Neville," she said in an unsure tone. She didn't wait for Hermione's response; she just walked away quickly. It took a little while for Hermione to notice that there wasn't anyone on her immediate left anymore.

"You'd better get going," Mafloy said when he realized this too. "You wouldn't want to keep poor Longbottom waiting. After all, he might need you help walking, the clumsy oaf."

"Neville might be clumsy, but he's nicer than you," Hermione shot back. She placed her hands on her hips.

"Ooh, that really hit home, Granger," Malfoy said sarcastically as he patted his chest and sighed. "That_ really_ hurt."

Hermione groaned and stalked away before her anger spilled out in a messy manner. Punching Malfoy would take all the energy she didn't have.

-----  
  
"Uhg, where _are_ they?" Ginny asked in an annoyed tone. She and Hermione had been searching for an hour; it was already getting dark out. Suddenly, they heard voices around the corner. As they walked down the corridor, they could make out what the people were saying.  
  
"...trapped in a closet, I swear..." they heard Neville voice. The girls glanced at each other and continued walking to the corner. "At least we know Neville's all right," Ginny whispered. They stopped walking so that Ginny could fix her knee sock, but they continued to listen to the voices.  
  
"Yeah, it was some 7th year Slytherins," another voice said. It was definitely a male. Ginny glanced up at Hermione and read her mind. The voice was very familiar. It couldn't be Harry... he was in the common room along with Ron. It wasn't Malfoy... he wouldn't be talking to Neville like that. And it certainly wasn't Crabbe or Goyle... Ginny didn't know if they could even speak proper words.  
  
"Was it Malfoy and his gang?" Neville asked this anonymous boy. Ginny stood up and brushed herself off before she and Hermione continued down the hallway.  
  
"Surprisingly not," they boy said. "They were in detention, right?"  
  
"Wait, when did they stuff you in the closet?" Luna's voice said seriously. The boy cleared his throat.  
  
"Um... about an hour before everyone was leaving. I was going to the dormitory to finish with my packing and they just came out of nowhere and threw me into the closet. I even have a small bruise to prove it!"

"Oh no! Where?" Luna asked. The Gryffindor girls heard the footsteps stop and someone sigh.  
  
"Whoever checks to see if anyone is still in the building does a sucky job if they couldn't find you," Neville commented.  
  
"Well, it's Filch, so what do you expect," the boy laughed. Just as Ginny realized who it was, Neville, Luna, and the boy had turned a corner and banged into Ginny and Hermione.  
  
Ginny sat up on the floor she had just fallen on. "Colin!" she gasped as she looked up at the mysterious boy.  
  
Colin Creevey smiled down at the redheaded girl and stuck out a hand for her to grab. "Hi-ya, Ginny!"

"Oh, I'm so glad you're here!" she squealed as she pulled him into a tight hug. Hermione observed this. Colin was around the same height as Ginny and Hermione, making him about 5 feet, 6 inches. He had light brown hair that was messy in a neat way (A/N: Was that confusing?) and a nose that was rounded at the tip. She watched a blush spread across his face as Ginny hugged him and how his brown eyes sparkled with felicity. _Ron would be thrilled if he saw this interaction,_ she thought sarcastically.

"Glad to see you too, Gin," Colin said as he patted her back. She let go and smiled at him. "Too bad we're stuck at school. Can you believe that we're doing a yearbook next year?"

----- That was awfully random on him. Review time! Thanks to the people who reviewed the other chapters. Wow, 5 chapters in and we're still not at the main part of the story.

[revised 5/23/04]


	6. chapter six

**Summary:** Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Luna, Neville, girl!Blaise, Draco, Pansy, Crabbe, and Goyle serve detention on the last day of school and Binns forgets to dismiss them! They eventually find Colin also locked in school and the 12 of them are utterly bored. Hermione gets a brilliant idea which turns out to be a BIG mistake. But getting stuck in 1977 can't be that bad, right? Draco/Hermione, Harry/Luna, Ron/girl!Blaise, Lily/James, Colin/Ginny  
  
**Disclaimer:** Nope.  
  
**Chapter 6:** Didn't Expect THAT One!  
  
-----  
  
"I'm bored," Harry complained as he paced the section of the library he, Hermione, and Ron sat at. Hermione eyed him disapprovingly.  
  
"Aren't we all?"  
  
"I wonder how long it'll be before people realize we're here," Harry mused. "I mean they already know we're missing. I wonder if they think something happened on the train or-"  
  
Ron sighed loudly, cutting Harry off. Hermione slammed her hands down hard on the table and rounded on him.  
  
"Jeez, Ron, that's the 50th time you've done that today! We get it, you're bored!"  
  
Ron chose to ignore Hermione. "I wish there was something other than chess and exploding snap to do." Harry nodded in agreement.  
  
"We can go down to the kitchens-"  
  
"Oh no, Harry," Hermione moaned. "I know that place like the back of my own hand by now. I refuse to go down there."  
  
"Oh yeah?" Harry grumbled. "And I assume you have a better idea?"  
  
Hermione was silent for a moment until:  
  
"Well, actually-"  
  
"No, Hermione" Ron said, cutting her off, "we aren't going to read books out loud to each other _again_."  
  
Hermione frowned at him. "I wasn't going to suggest that," she snapped. "Not that it's a bad idea..."  
  
"Just get to the point already, 'Mione."  
  
"Right, as I was saying... there is a way to get a room with something fun to do."  
  
"Uh huh," Ron said sarcastically. "Like all of a sudden, a room is going to appear with something fun to do in it." He laughed. All of a sudden, he stopped and looked from Harry to Hermione. "Wait a second..."  
  
"The Room of Requirements," they breathed together.  
  
"Hermione!" Ron gasped. "You're a bloody genius!"  
  
Hermione blushed deeply as Ron jumped up and kissed her.  
  
"Calm down, Ron," Harry laughed. "It's not like she saved our lives... well, she kind of did... I swear, I was going to kill myself... this is worse than the Dursleys..."  
  
"Right, lets get going!" Ron yelped. He grabbed Harry and Hermione's hands and yanked them out of the library.  
  
"Ron... slow... down..." Hermione gasped between breaths. Ron loosened his grip on her wrist, but not enough. Finally, she pulled his hand off of her wrist. "Ron! You need to calm down! We have all the time in the world!"  
  
"But, I'm _so_ bored!"  
  
"I know! How many times have you and Harry told me that already?"  
  
Harry raised an eyebrow. "Don't bring me into this, Hermione."  
  
Hermione shrieked in frustration and pulled hard at her bushy brown hair. When she was done, she cleared her throat and glared at the two boys.  
  
"Now, let's go."  
  
"That's what we've been wanting-" Ron started.  
  
Hermione closed her eyes. "Silence," she hissed.  
  
Harry and Ron exchanged glances and the three of them continued their way up the stairs. The eventually made it to the 7th floor and to the spot where the door leading to the Room of Requirements would appear.  
  
"Think of a room with something fun to do in it," Harry instructed. The other two nodded. The walked up and down the corridor a few times before seeing a new door in the once-empty wall. Just as Harry grabbed the doorknob, someone called to him.  
  
"Harry!"  
  
Harry turned to see Luna and Neville walking towards him. He smiled politely and waved for them to come.  
  
"What are you doing?" Neville asked as the two of them approached.  
  
"Well, we were just-"  
  
"Oh, sorry Luna," Neville apologized as he bumped into her. Harry laughed nervously as she was pushed into him. She glanced up and gave him a half- hearted smile. When she backed up, he quickly brushed himself off. It was Ron and Hermione's turn to exchange glances as they watched a blush creep across Harry's face.  
  
"As I was saying," Harry said, attempting to divert attention away from his pink cheeks, "the Room of Requirements now has something fun to do in it."  
  
"Can we come in too?" Luna asked.  
  
"If you want," Harry responded as he shrugged his shoulders. They were about to enter the room when someone else called them.  
  
"Hey you guys!" Colin called merrily as he and Ginny walked down the corridor from the opposite direction. "We thought we heard you!"  
  
Ron blinked a few times. Ginny and Colin were walking together. "Where were you two?" he asked suspiciously.  
  
"In the common room," Ginny said as both of her eyebrows rose. "Why?"  
  
"What were you doing?"  
  
"Talking," Ginny said. "Now answer my question."  
  
"Just talking?"  
  
"Ron," Ginny sighed, "we weren't _snogging_ if that's what you're implying."  
  
"Of course not," Ron said defensively. "Why would I suspect that?"  
  
"Because," Ginny explained, "you're my older brother and you do stupid things like that-"  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Like jump to conclusions," she finished simply. He opened his mouth to retort, but she silenced him with a "shut up".  
  
"Right," Hermione said, who had been watching this brother/sister interaction with interest. "We're going into the Room of Requirements now. You two can come in also."  
  
"Okay!" Colin said happily. Before anyone else could say anything, another group of people marched up the corridor. Ron groaned.  
  
"Malfoy, go away."  
  
"I don't have too, Weasley," Malfoy snapped. "I can walk wherever I want to."  
  
"Ooh!" Pansy squealed, pointing in Harry's direction. "Looks like Potty has a _girl_friend!"  
  
Harry looked around to see what she was talking about and realized Luna was touching his hair. He looked at her in disbelief.  
  
"It's fun to touch," she explained. Ron looked at Hermione again and smiled slightly. Hermione just shook her head, but there was a smile playing on her lips as well.  
  
"We're going wherever you're going," Blaise said.  
  
"Oh no you're not," Ginny told her.  
  
"Yes we are," Malfoy sneered.  
  
"No, you're not."  
  
"Try to stop us, Weasley."  
  
"Just stop," Neville said. Ginny frowned at him but marched over to the doorknob and opened it. The other Gryffindors and Luna filed into the room behind her and to their disappointment, so did Malfoy, Blaise, Pansy, Crabbe, and Goyle. As Blaise closed the door, everything went white.  
  
"What the fu-"  
  
-----  
  
"Oh my. What happened to these children?"  
  
"Dumbledore, I am not certain. A few of the students found them sprawled on the floor in the Entrance Hall. I've never seen them before."  
  
"Neither have I, Poppy. Ahh, well, I'll question them when they wake. Just let them rest now."  
  
"Dumbledore?" Harry asked disbelievingly as he lifted him head from his pillow. He looked around and realized he was in the Hospital Wing.  
  
"You know my name?" Dumbledore asked as he made his way to Harry's bed. Harry frowned.  
  
"Of course. Wait, what's going on? Why are you and Madam Pomfrey here? It's summer."  
  
Dumbledore laughed. "Summer? Young man, you must've taken a bad fall."  
  
Harry blinked as rubbed his eyes. "Why? What time of year- wait! How are Ron and Hermione?"  
  
"And who, may I ask, are Ron and Hermione?"  
  
"Who are Ron and Hermi... what's going on, professor?"  
  
"Professor? You call me 'professor' but I have yet to learn you're name, young man," Dumbledore responded. "Do you know that you look awfully similar to one of my students?"  
  
"I am one of you're students!" Harry exclaimed. "What the hell is going on!"  
  
"I am not certain," Dumbledore admitted.  
  
"What day is it?"  
  
"September 20th."  
  
"Of 1998?"  
  
"Oh no, not at all," Dumbledore said in an amused tone. "It's September 20th of 1977."  
  
----- Out of my writer's block! Cool! Review time! You know you want too! This is Draco/Hermione, but I just needed to put in the Ron kissing Hermione part. I couldn't resist. Forgive me. 


	7. chapter seven

**Summary:** Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Luna, Neville, girl!Blaise, Draco, Pansy, Crabbe, and Goyle serve detention on the last day of school and Binns forgets to dismiss them! They eventually find Colin also locked in school and the 12 of them are utterly bored. Hermione gets a brilliant idea, which turns out to be a BIG mistake. But getting stuck in 1977 can't be that bad, right? Draco/Hermione, Harry/Luna, Ron/girl!Blaise, Lily/James, Colin/Ginny  
  
**Disclaimer:** Nope.  
  
**Chapter 7:** They're In Gryffindor Too  
  
-----  
  
Harry blinked. "1977?" he asked weakly. Dumbledore nodded his head.  
  
"And I'm guessing you're from-" here he leaned in closer so other people couldn't hear- "1998?"  
  
Harry nodded slowly as he pressed the heels of his hands up to his forehead. _Okay... everything's going to be fine... I'm just stuck in the past..._  
  
"Now, how did you arrive?"  
  
Harry looked up at Dumbledore. "Well, it's a rather long story," to muttered.  
  
"I have time," Dumbledore replied with a small smile on his face.  
  
"Erm, okay. Well... back in our time, we were at the end of our 7th year- well most of us anyway," Harry added after remembering Ginny, Colin, and Luna were there. "Um, we all happened to serve detention together on the last day of school and Professor Binns- he's our History of Magic teacher- anyway, Professor Binns forgot to dismiss us. We had all fallen asleep. Uh, so we realized we were stuck in the school. Then we found another person stuck with us. A few days later, we were going to go into the Room of Requirements. Then we were transported here."  
  
Dumbledore listened intently at Harry's explanation. After Harry was through, he stroked his beard slowly, contemplating what to do with the situation at hand. "Well... I'm not exactly sure of what to do. I suggest you stay here until I figure out how to get you children home to your own time. Now, how about you tell me your first name."  
  
"Harry P-"  
  
"Just your first name, Harry," Dumbledore said, shaking his head and cutting Harry off. "I don't want to mess up the future by knowing who you are."  
  
"Oh," Harry said weakly. He looked around and noticed Ron stirring. Dumbledore followed his gaze and saw who Harry was looking at.  
  
"I'm assuming that's a friend."  
  
Harry nodded as Ron sat straight up in his bed. "Harry? Where are we?"  
  
"Come over here and I'll explain," Harry instructed. Ron looked from Harry to Dumbledore with a bemused look on his freckled face. He eventually got up and walked gingerly over to his best friend.  
  
After Harry explained everything, Ron stared at him wide-eyed. "Are you kidding me? So we're stuck here for... god knows how long?" he exclaimed. He absentmindedly ran his fingers through his hair and breathed deeply.  
  
"Are you serious?"  
  
Harry, Ron, and Dumbledore looked to the bed next to Harry's and saw Hermione with her eyes wide open too. Just then, Ron noticed that other people had been listening too; Malfoy, Ginny, Blaise, Luna, and Colin's eyes were open too and a couple of them were sitting up in their bed.  
  
"Are you serious?" Hermione repeated. Harry nodded.  
  
"Would I lie about something like this?"  
  
"Once my father hears about this-" Malfoy started but at once he stopped himself from going further and looked down at his lap.  
  
"I think you should all rest a bit longer. It's already nine o'clock, so there's no point in you getting out of bed," Dumbledore told them. He walked swiftly over to the door before turning back and continuing. "Tomorrow, you'll report to my office. I'll explain to you what we're going to do about this. Good night."  
  
-----  
  
"Malfoy, you just stepped on my foot."  
  
"Well, sor-ry, Granger."  
  
"Uhg, just keep walking."  
  
"Maybe I don't want to."  
  
"Will both of you just _stop_?"  
  
Hermione tapped her foot impatiently at Malfoy as she ignored Ginny's pleas for them to stop bickering. "Move."  
  
"No!"  
  
They stood outside of Dumbledore's office the next morning. The staircase was winding up in front of them, but Malfoy (who was ahead of everyone) wouldn't move a bit. Finally, Hermione got pissed off and pushed him with all of her might. He moved forward slowly as she pushed. Eventually, she could get past him.  
  
"Gods, Malfoy, you're so immature."  
  
She stomped past the snickering Slytherin and marched up the stairs in a huff.  
  
"So nice of you to come," Dumbledore said from behind his desk as the students filed into his office. Harry noticed that the room looked almost exactly the same as the office from the future.  
  
"Now, here's what we're going to do. First off, we should make up some last names for you. Now I thought this over after learning your first names. They'll be simple surnames, nothing you could forget easily. How about... Harry Smith, Hermione Jones, Ronald and Ginny Richards, Draco Davis, Pansy Williams, Blaise Davies, Vincent Wilson, Gregory Hall, Neville Taylor, Luna Walker, and Colin Wright. Does that sound good?' Dumbledore asked as he set the list of names down on his table. The teenagers shrugged and nodded.  
  
"Okay, so I guess since you were all students anyway, you can go to your normal houses. Harry, what house were you in?"  
  
"Gryffindor. So was Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Colin, and Neville... and_ Draco_," he added with a grin. Malfoy opened his mouth to protest, but Dumbledore spoke too soon.  
  
"Perfect," he exclaimed. With a swish of his wand, the 7 of them wore Gryffindor robes. Malfoy looked down at his in disgust. "And you, Blaise?"  
  
"She was Gryffindor too," Malfoy said quickly. He did _not _want to be in this alone. Dumbledore nodded and sure enough, Blaise gaped at her new robes.  
  
"I was Ravenclaw," Luna said. "They were Slytherin," she added, pointing to the remaining three: Pansy, Goyle, and Crabbe.  
  
"Okay, now I'll give you your schedules. Which of you were still in your 6th year? Ah, yes, Ginny, Colin, and Luna. Well, here you go."  
  
Soon, the bunch of them left the office. As they walked into the corridor, Malfoy pounced on Harry. He wrapped his long fingers around the Gryffindor's neck and gritted his teeth.  
  
"Why'd you do that, Potter?" he hissed as he strangled Harry.  
  
"Why'd _you_ do that, Malfoy?" Blaise snapped at him, tapping her foot impatiently. He ignored her and continued to glare at Harry, whose face was starting to turn red.  
  
"Hey, what are you doing to him?" came a voice from down the corridor. All of them turned their heads and saw four boys walking towards them. Harry's heart skipped a beat as he observed the boy who had spoken. He had unruly jet-black hair, a tall, lean body, and thin-rimmed glasses and high cheekbones. The perfect description of him. But there were a few differences. For one, this boy's nose was slightly longer. Another difference, and by far the main one, was the eyes. This boy had warm hazel eyes as apposed Harry's emerald colored ones. So in this case... it was a perfect description of his father.  
  
"I said what are you doing to him?" James Potter repeated. He and his three friends had now reached Harry and Malfoy.  
  
"Nothing, not like its any of your business," Malfoy spat. James eyed him with great disgust.  
  
"Right. Anyway, are you okay?" James said, turning to Harry. The latter gulped and nodded.  
  
"Well, okay, but don't take this jerk's crap," one of the boys said as he pointed to Malfoy. He was tall too, probably the same height as James. The boy had hair that fell to his ears. It was a light brown color, the same color as his eyes. His features were sharp and distinguished. Even though Harry swore he looked about 17, he had a few gray hairs among his brown ones. He heard Hermione gasp from behind him. She must've realized it too. The boy was Remus Lupin.  
  
"Where are you guys from anyway? I've never seen you," a short, plump blond boy commented. His hair was shorter than the others. His round face small features and his eyes were no exception. They were a dull green color.  
  
"I've gotta go with Peter here," the last boy said as he patted Peter Pettigrew's head. Harry's face turned a red-ish color at the sound of the blond boy's name, as did Ron and Hermione's.  
  
Luna spoke up. "We're new, that's why you've never seen us."  
  
The boy who had patted Peter's head nodded and Harry came to a realization; this was Sirius Black. He had neat black hair that fell an inch or two longer than Remus's. He had gray eyes, but they were different than Malfoy's; Draco's eyes were a cold gray color, nearly silver. Sirius's eyes were darker, closer to black.  
  
Speaking of Malfoy, he was engaged in his own conversation with James. "Yes, I am in Gryffindor for the last time," he muttered through his gritted teeth.  
  
"Are you sure?" James asked again. He crossed his left arm over his chest, propped the right one on it, and scratched his chin. "Because I can see you as a Slytherin."  
  
Malfoy was about to snap back before realizing that he wasn't supposed to know about the houses. "Uh, right. What did you say your name was?" he asked, attempting to change the subject. James's face lightened a bit.  
  
"Oh yeah. I'm James Potter. This here's Remus Lupin."  
  
"I'm Sirius Black!"  
  
"Yeah, that's Sirius, the bonehead of the group," James continued, "and the loser right here's Peter Pettigrew. Ah, I'm just kidding, Pete," he added after Peter looked down at the floor.  
  
"Potter, eh?" Malfoy asked, eyeing James. He glanced at Harry for a second and grinned smugly. James ignored him.  
  
"Hey, why don't you introduce yourselves now," Remus suggested.  
  
Harry nodded. "Harry Smith."  
  
"Hermione Jones," Hermione answered.  
  
"Ron Richards. This is my sister, Ginny."  
  
"I can speak for myself, Ron," Ginny snapped at her older sibling. She faced the four older boys. "I'm his sister, Ginny."  
  
"Neville Taylor," Neville smiled.  
  
"Luna is my first name and Walker is my cognomen."  
  
"Hi, I'm Colin Wright!" Colin said, waving at the boys.  
  
"Hall."  
  
"Wilson."  
  
Blaise smiled a little. "Blaise Davies."  
  
Everyone waited for Draco to answer, but he didn't. "Well, we're waiting," James said impatiently. Draco sneered. "I'm Draco Davis, if you must know."  
  
James muttered something along the lines of "stuck up git".  
  
"Well, we must be on our way," Hermione announced after an awkward silence. "It's time for classes, isn't it?"  
  
Remus perked up at this. "Oh, yeah! Come on, guys, let's go," he instructed as he dragged his three best friends along. He made a motion for the others to follow also.  
  
-----  
  
"Now, class, I would like to introduce nine new students with us today. Six are Gryffindors- Harry Smith, Hermione Jones, Ronald Richards, Draco Davis, Blaise Davies, and Neville Taylor- and three are new Slytherins- Pansy Williams, Vincent Wilson, and Gregory Hall."  
  
There was a chorus of "welcome"s from the 7th year Gryffindor and Slytherins. "You may chose your seats," ordered a relatively younger Professor McGonagall. Harry, Hermione and Ron slid into seats in the middle of the classroom while Blaise, Crabbe, and Goyle sat in the back. Draco was about to take a seat next to Blaise when he felt someone pull his arm in the other direction.  
  
"Pansy, get off of me," he muttered, attempting the free himself from her grasp.  
  
"Oh, Drakie, you _know_ you want to sit with me. Don't deny it," she cooed, tightening the grip on his wrist. He sighed in defeat and let her drag him to another spot in the room. It wasn't until the two of them were settled did they realize they were receiving queer looks from their peers.  
  
"What?" Draco snapped Peter, who was seated near him and was staring. He leaned near Draco and whispered, "Why are you sitting with a Slytherin?"  
  
It took a moment for the words to sink in and make sense. He glanced down at his tie; it was crimson and gold. He looked Peter in the eye and said, "Not all Slytherins are bad. So mind your business." Peter raised his eyebrows but shrugged.  
  
The nine new students were very bored throughout the class; they had learned this all already during their year at Hogwarts. Draco wasn't surprised when he realized that it was the exact lesson plan from the future; McGonagall was a very consistent witch. He glanced around the room and his eyes eventually rested on Hermione. _Why the hell is she taking notes on this? She knows it all already. What a nerd.  
_  
Hermione felt eyes on the back of her head and looked up from her parchment. It wasn't the end of the world if she missed a few notes; she basically knew what McGonagall was talking about. She turned in her seat and found herself locking eyes with Draco. His face was indifferent; as if he didn't notice she was staring back. It took a moment before he looked away, and his face still showed no sign of realizing Hermione had caught him staring. She sighed and went back to her notes.  
  
-----  
  
"Let's all give a warm welcome to Ginny Richards and Colin Wright. They are our new 6th year Gryffindors!"  
  
Applause rung through the dungeons and Ginny and Colin made their way to an empty table. They sat and greeted everyone also.  
  
"Now, please group up in threes and work on this potion; I'm writing the instructions on the board. Oh, by the way, I'm Professor McAllen," the girl potions teacher told Colin and Ginny.  
  
A blonde haired girl walked over to the pair. She smiled and stuck out a hand. "I'm Kate Miller. Nice to meet you," he said as she took turns shaking their hands. "Do you mind if I work with you?' she added hopefully.  
  
"Sure," Ginny said nodding. She motioned for Kate to take the seat next to her. The three got to work immediately. Colin realized that he and Ginny already learned about this potion and pointed this out to Ginny in the form of a whisper. Because of this, they weren't making as many mistakes as the struggling groups around them.  
  
"Wow, you two are amazing at this," Kate commented. Colin shrugged. "Where did you go to school before Hogwarts?"  
  
"Oh uh," Colin stuttered, nearly dropping the beetle's legs he was putting into the potion. He gave a nervous look to Ginny who bit her lip a bit and answered for him.  
  
"We went to Rosen's School of Magic," she explained. She saw Kate's right eyebrow rise and added, "It's... not very popular. That's the reason our parents wanted us to switch schools."  
  
Kate stopped looking at the redhead suspiciously and continued dicing up the beetle's eyes. "Oh. So is it just you two that switched?"  
  
Colin gave a hearty laugh. "Not even close. There are... ten more, I believe?" he half told Kate, half asked Ginny as he named everyone and marked off his fingers.  
  
"Do you all know each other?"  
  
"Yeah," Ginny said, "one of them is my older brother."  
  
Kate perked up at this. "Older? Really? What does he look like?" She stopped chopping the eyes and leaned on the desk, crossing her arms and looking at Ginny with obvious interest in her eyes. (A/N: That kind of sounded like she was interested in Ginny, didn't it?)  
  
"He's.... tall," Ginny suggested, shrugging her shoulders. "He's got-"  
  
"Tall?" Kate grinned. "Just how tall?" Her eyes lit up.  
  
"Err, I'm not sure of the exact measurements. He's always been very tall," Ginny explained. "He probably as tall as Bill," she muttered to herself, attempting to figure out Ron's height.  
  
"Bill?" Kate gasped. "You have _another_ brother? Is he older too? He's as tall as Ron? That makes him very tall, right? What does _he_ look like? Is he hot?"  
  
"Whoa, Kate, calm down," Ginny said, holding out her arms. Kate, who had been practically jumping up and down with joy frowned a bit. "First of all, I obviously don't think he's hot, being his sister," Ginny continued. "Secondly, yes, he is tall. Third, yes, I do have another older brother. I have lots."  
  
"LOTS?" Kate squealed. Colin snorted at her expression; she looked like she was about to burst with excitement.  
  
"Miller! Will you keep your voice down?" Professor McAllen called from the other side of the room. Kate waved her hand to show she heard the teacher's orders.  
  
"So... are you two going out?" she asked casually. Ginny was glad for the change of topic, but when she realized what the girl had asked she coughed abnormally loud.  
  
"Oh, no, we're just friends," she said with a dry laugh. "Why, what gives you the impression that we're together?"  
  
Kate shrugged her shoulders. "It's just that you guys seem to brush arms an awful lot. Perhaps it is just a coincidence." Colin felt himself going a deep red color in the cheeks; he had been the one purposely brushing arms with Ginny.  
  
-----  
  
The next lesson for the 7th years was Defense Against the Dark Arts. "Today," the professor boomed, "we will be learning about different forms of hiding your identity. Can anyone give an example?"  
  
Hermione's hand shot in the air along with a redheaded girl on the other side of the room. Draco (who had been forced to sit with Hermione, for when he arrived at class there were no other seats) rolled his eyes as Hermione waved her hand violently in the air. She heard him snort and glowered at him.  
  
"Evans?" the teacher said, nodding at the redheaded girl.  
  
Harry nearly fell out of his seat. It... couldn't be. He stared at the girl. _She has my eyes... or, I have her eyes..._  
  
"One is the spell that can change your body with another person's body. It's called _Seid Obus_. It is similar to the Polyjuice Potion, except that it requires a mutual agreement between the two people that are switching bodies. Also, it lasts as long as the two people want. When they would like to return to their normal state, they need to say the counter-curse, which is _obus seid_. And the most obvious difference is that it's a spell." The girl smiled.  
  
"Perfect, Miss Evans, 10 points to Gryffindor," the professor said.  
  
"Yay, Lily!" James cheered from a few rows behind Harry. He clapped enthusiastically and whistled. Lily frowned at him and rolled her eyes.  
  
"That's enough, Potter."  
  
"What d-" Harry started to defend himself before realizing that no one knew "Potter" was his real last name. To his great relief, nobody heard his mistake over James's last whistles.  
  
"Thank you, James. Now, I would like you all to take out a piece of parchment and make a list of different types of identity changing you already know about. Then, I would like you to write a paragraph on each. And no, Black, I'm afraid that one sentence doesn't count as a paragraph, so put your hand down." - There were a few sniggers from various students as Sirius huffed and crossed his arms, sinking lower into his seat. - "And sit up straight, how many times do I have to criticize your poor posture? And get started like the rest of the class, or you _will _be punished."  
  
"All right, _mother_," Sirius replied sarcastically as he dipped his quill.  
  
The rest of the class was basically silent except the occasional cough from a Ravenclaw named Sal Johnson who seemed to be a little sick and the occasional whisper of people asking their friends is they could think of another form of identity changing (which would be stopped by a glare from the teacher).  
  
"Granger, do you know any more?" Draco asked in a hushed voice. His head was bent low so that he wouldn't be spotted behind a large boy sitting in front of him.  
  
"First of all, you should start calling me by my first name. You don't want people to hear you calling me "Granger" because it will cause questioning," she muttered out of the side of her mouth. "Any anyway," she continued, "you should know all the different ways; you learned this already."  
  
"Well, I forgot, _Hermione_," Draco responded irritably. Hermione give him a well-that's-too-darn-bad-isn't-it look and went back to her work. Draco frowned at her.  
  
"God, Hermione, did you ever realize what a swot you are?" he asked, eyeing her quill as it whizzed over the paper. She muttered a "shut it" back at him, but didn't look up like he had hoped.  
  
-----  
  
Harry blinked a few times. He couldn't believe that he was sitting on the same couch with both his mother_ and_ father. This was just too great. He sat on one of the Gryffindor common room couched, observing James and Lily. James was inching towards the girl, a grin plastered on his face. She, on the other hand, was looking rather glum. She had both her arms and her legs crossed; she was also leaning away from James.  
  
"James, grow up, will you? You're Head Boy... for reasons I don't understand," she muttered as an afterthought.  
  
James stopped inching and straightened his tie with a deep frown on his face, looking very proper (not to mention stupid). "Fine. If you really want me to stop bothering you and asking you to be my girlfriend, I will."  
  
Lily raised her eyebrows. "Really?"  
  
James's serious face broke into a grin. "'Course not!"  
  
Lily groaned and stood up just in time to miss James's kiss; he wound up kissing a pillow, causing Harry to snort (which he quickly covered up with a cough that sounded more like a bark).  
  
"Hi, I'm not sure if we've met before," Lily said friendly, taking a seat next to Hermione. The brunette looked up from her book. Harry watched them talk for a bit before he felt a tap on his shoulder. It was Ron.  
  
"Do you want to go for a walk?"  
  
Harry nodded and the pair walked out of the common room. "It's so weird, seeing my parents," Harry mused. Ron agreed.  
  
"Yeah, too bad my parents graduated before yours did. I'd fancy meeting my mum before she became a control freak," he admitted, stuffing his hands in his pockets.  
  
"Your mum's nice," Harry commented.  
  
"Yeah, to you she is. You should see her when you're not around. 'RON, CLEAN UP YOUR ROOM!' and 'RON, I TOLD YOU TO FOLD YOUR LAUNDRY AN HOUR AGO!'" Ron imitated in a shrill voice. Harry chuckled.  
  
Five minutes time found the duo entering the library. Ron stubbed his toe on one of the tables, causing him to yelp. After finally calming down, the two boys hurried away from Madam Pince, who was shooting them angry glares, and settled down at a table towards the back of the room. They started talking and it wasn't until they heard a page turn did they realize that they were sitting with someone else.  
  
"Come on, let's go," Ron muttered, glaring at Blaise to was silently reading a book on the other end of the table. They got up and started walking out until:  
  
"Pass me that book there?"  
  
Harry and Ron turned around and saw Blaise looking at them. Ron glanced at Harry before they both looked back at the girl who cleared her throat and spoke a bit louder the second time.  
  
"The one called "Different Forms of the Dark Arts"?"  
  
Ron crossed his arms and replied, "Why should we?" Blaise crossed her arms as well.  
  
"Because you are right next to the book. And it's the _kind_ thing to do," she retorted on the verge of sneering.  
  
"Kind thing to do?" Ron snorted and leaned against the bookshelf, crossing his lanky legs. "And since when have you Slytherins done _kind_ things for us? Huh?"  
  
"Just hand me the book, Weas- Ron," she sighed. After a weird silence, she added, "Please?"  
  
Harry, becoming a little frustrated, grabbed the book off of the shelf and tossed it onto the table. He looked up at Ron and shook his head at his best friend's stubborn-ness.  
  
"What are you using that book for anyway?" Ron asked suspiciously as Blaise opened to the index. "Looking for a way to become the new Dark Lord?"  
  
Blaise peered over the top of the book at him. "No. I'm just doing my Defense Against the Dark Arts homework, thank you very much."  
  
Ron turned red, clashing horribly with his bright hair. He mumbled something unclear and huffed out of library, Blaise rolling her eyes at his retreating figure.  
  
----- Oh wow that was long. That took me FOREVER to write. Anyway, feel free to point out any grammatical mistakes or spelling mistakes. Constructive criticism is allowed!  
  
This fic has hopefully been getting better; I've gotten more reviews since I revised those excuses for chapters. I've revised 1, 2, and 5 so far and I'll do the others as soon as I can!  
  
REVIEW! 


End file.
